vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Young Xehanort
|-|Young Xehanort= |-|With his Keyblade= |-|Mysterious Figure= Summary Young Xehanort, referred to as the Unknown and the Mysterious Figure in the North American, PAL, and Final Mix versions of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, is a boss in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and one of the main antagonists in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance as well as Kingdom Hearts III. This version of Xehanort is Xehanort as a teenager and was given the power to travel through and manipulate time itself by Ansem to help his older self accomplish his goal of containing his essence in thirteen different vessels. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Xehanort, Unknown, Mysterious Figure Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his mid-late teens Classification: Time Traveler, Xehanort's younger self, One of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, Keyblade Wielder Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Time Manipulation (Able to stop time, slow down his enemies via time, travel through different time periods, and reverse the flow of time to either regain health or restart a battle from the very beginning), Flight/Levitation (The Keyblade is capable Flight, Young Xehanort is capable of Flight/Levitation), Energy Manipulation, Electromagnetic Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning and Wind variations), Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification (Put Sora in a sleep so bad, that it entirely destroyed his powers, previous people connected to him,and induced a nightmare in the form of the Armored Ventus Nightmare), Summoning (Can summon his main weapons. Can summon hordes of Nobodies and Heartless. His Nobodies have access to standard Nobody Physiology. His Heartless have access to standard Heartless Physiology), Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Curse and Death Manipulation via Doom (Casts a curse on enemies that starts a countdown from 5 that when reaches zero, kills them), Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Healing and Forcefield Creation (Can create a barrier that also heals him if one attempts to hit him), Darkness Manipulation, Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals, Can open Corridors of Darkness), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Duplication (Can create solid clones that are as powerful and fast as him and can also use all of his abilities), Invisibility, Telekinesis, Acausality (Type 1, Created a time loop in which his past cannot be tampered with, and co-exists in the present with his future self), Immersion (Sent Sora through a screen and into the Verum Rex video game), BFR and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created an area in which to fight and take Riku there), Reality Warping (Stated to have "split" the Toy Story world into two worlds, one of the original and another that is as identical as the former. However, this is likely not combat-applicable), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space and underwater), Immortality (Type 6. Can insert his heart into others to live indefinitely), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seals of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8, The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead. and can kill undead Heartless such as the Search Ghost) |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Time Stop (Still capable of moving even after Mickey cast Stopza. Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness, and the Keyblade allows the user to resist Magic-based Time Stop), Darkness Manipulation and Corruption (Black Coats protect their wearers from the corrupting effects of the darkness of the Dark Corridors and the Realm of Darkness) Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Young Xehanort is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned. Ansem by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive. Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Capable of fighting Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Riku on equal ground; all of whom are Keyblade Master level fighters in their own right. His magical prowess seems to likely be on par with Aqua's at the very least) | Possibly Universe level (One of the strongest Seekers of Darkness alongside Xemnas and Ansem) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily kept up with Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Riku) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Mickey, Sora, and Riku) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high (Capable of enduring long battles against Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Riku and not appear fatigued once the battle is over) Range: Extended melee range in regular melee. Tens of meters with Keyblade telepathy. Planetary with magic. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: A pair of Ethereal Blades that he can combine together into a dual-bladed weapon or lash out at his enemies as a whip, His Keyblade (which is a mix of his older self's and that of the No Name) that he can use to also transform into a whip or a blaster that shoots "time slowing" bullets. Intelligence: Gifted (Should likely compare to the cunning resourcefulness of his older self and his unparalleled manipulation of others) Weaknesses: Due to the laws of time in Kingdom Hearts, Young Xehanort can only travel to a point where an incarnation of himself exists (Basically not allowing him to go from anywhere before his birth or after his death) Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Birth by Sleep' *'Dash attack:' Transforms his blades into a spear and dashes forward, then flips backward. * X wave: Jumps back and releases an X-shaped shockwave from his blades that tracks the protagonist. * Spear Orbs: Summons several floating spheres that fire beams of energy at particular times. * Vanish: Xehanort turns invisible, with the only way he can be tracked being his weapons. * Raging Storm: Xehanort surrounds himself with three flame pillars, darting around the battlefield with the aid of teleportation to catch the enemy off-guard. * Whirlwind: Summons a tornado that scatters the protagonist's deck commands when it hits them while also dealing damage in the process. * Sonic attack: Quickly darts around the battlefield, knocking the protagonist high into the air when he hits them. * Duplication: Xehanort creates four clones of himself to overwhelm the enemy. Each of them can perform all his other attacks (Excluding Vanish) and have no set pattern of attacks. * Mega Flare: Xehanort summons a massive fireball that explodes, dealing great levels of damage. * Meteor: Summons a large meteor that causes a massive explosion. * Doom: Xehanort fires a web of energy at the enemy and starts a five-second countdown. When it reaches zero, they experience instant death. The countdown also decreases by 1 second, giving the victims even less time to get out should they attempt to do so and making it hard for them as well. * Collision Magnet: Xehanort leaps into the air and casts out a lasso of energy that ensnares the enemy, pulls them up and slams them into the ground. * Renewal Barrier: Xehanort erects a barrier around himself that heals him if he's hit. * Time Stop and Reversal: At times when he is struck, Xehanort can stop and reverse time by a few seconds for himself, allowing him to heal up his health and attack the enemy as they are reeling from their own attack as time is restored. 'Dream Drop Distance' * Wild Arcanum: His first basic attack. He spins his Keyblade in 180° several times, inflicting high chip damage. * Finish: Transforms his Keyblade into a whip, jumps up then swoops down and attacks. It doesn't deal a lot of damage, but it can knock his enemies away. * Whip Wave: Transforms his Keyblade into a whip and attacks three times. Each swipe fires an energy wave, dealing additional damage. * Flash Liner: He transforms his Keyblade again into a whip, and changes its shape to something of a cage trapping his enemy inside, where, if they cannot dodge out of it, is bombarded with spear orbs. * Guard Impact: Blocks his opponent's frontal attacks and retaliates. Happens if Young Xehanort has taken a lot of damage in a short time. * Zero Shot: Scatters a burst of dark projectiles in a manner similar to the dark volley technique. His version causes his enemy to slow down should they get hit by even just one of these blasts. * Teleport Lock: Will frequently teleport around the battlefield. He can do this mid-combo as well, causing the enemy's attacks to miss while simultaneously acting as attack cancels for him. Once he receives enough damage, Xehanort will stop time and teleport to the center of the area, summoning a large clock. Should the clock not be broken, Xehanort resets time - and the battle - back to the start of the fight at full health. However should the enemy cause sufficient damage to the clock, Xehanort will summons clones of himself to keep the enemy away while rewinding time to the start of the battle. 'Xehanort clones' * Dual-wielding Dance: Every single one of his attacks is executed via two clones attacking simultaneously (the real Xehanort being inside the clock). * X-Blade: The clones simultaneously fire an X-shaped shockwave that tracks the target. * Raging Storm: The clones surround themselves in three vortexes of flame and chases down the target. Keys: Birth By Sleep - Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Organization XIII Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Time Stop Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Purification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Sealing Users